Leyendas de Namimori
by Shirokyandi
Summary: Él imponía las reglas, él dictaminaba las normas, y pobre de aquel valiente que osase incumplirlas. ¿Qué pasará tras la llegada del nuevo profesor de ingles a la escuela?


**N/A: **Hace ya más de ocho años que entré en fanfiction como lectora anónima y tras muchas idas y venidas aquí está el primer fic que publico. Espero que os guste.

Quiero dar las gracias a **Omore **por corregir esta historia y echarme un cable. Pero sobre todo por haber sido ella la que terminó por convencerme para dar el paso como autora.

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! _es propiedad de **Akira Amano**.

* * *

Os voy a hablar de una pequeña ciudad llamada Namimori, donde la vida de sus habitantes trascurría día a día con lentitud y sin sorpresa alguna... hasta la llegada de aquel extraño bebé.

Podría hablaros de los misteriosos fuegos artificiales, de las desapariciones de dulces o de las visitas de grupos de individuos trajeados, pero eso quedará para otra ocasión. Hoy me centraré en los extraños sucesos ocurridos en el interior de la escuela Nami-chuu: todos ellos alrededor de la figura de Hibari Kyouya, el terror de los vagos, de los maleantes, de los delincuentes... del pueblo entero, para ser más exactos.

Él imponía las reglas, él dictaminaba las normas, y pobre de aquel valiente que osase incumplirlas. Por todo esto fue mayor la sorpresa de los vecinos al observar lo que ese nuevo, joven, sexy, atlético, bronceado e italiano profesor de inglés provocó en su primer día de clase.

¿Y qué de interesante puede haber en la llegada de un nuevo docente? Pues la bienvenida a la que suelen ser sometidos por parte del alumnado, ansioso de conocer su procedencia, su estado civil, sus medidas y demás datos de relevante importancia para la mayoría de las féminas y algún que otro curioso muchachote.

Pero no, hubo algo más impactante, aún más que el supuesto tórrido origen de los vendajes que cubrían la piel dorada del profesor, aún más cegador que la luz con la que iluminaba los pasillos al deleitar al personal con sus sonrisas ladeadas. Lo que quedaría grabado en las retinas de los alumnos y profesores fue el encontronazo con el jefe del Comité Disciplinario.

Todo el mundo sabe cómo comportarse ante Hibari Kyouya: no hablar, no molestar, y sobre todo, no invadir su espacio personal, salvo en caso de existir el deseo suicida de iniciar una pelea mortal. Pero el nuevo profesor no debió ser advertido, o no se tomó en serio los consejos y sugerencias, pues en lugar de saludar con una breve inclinación de cabeza y seguir los pasos hasta su aula, tuvo el atrevimiento de revolver la cabellera de Kyouya, cual padre haría con su hijo al desearle un buen día. El mencionado hecho, insólito donde los haya, provocó una revolución entre los alumnos para someter a un interrogatorio, que no preguntar, de qué conocía el profesor Cavallone a Kyouya.

Ante tanta curiosidad e insistencia, el joven italiano resumió la apasionante historia que se intuía detrás de esa sonrisa misteriosa en una única frase: «Solo soy su tutor».

Si antes los alumnos estaban más que sorprendidos, tal respuesta provocó una hecatombe en la escuela entera.

¿Hibari necesitaba un tutor? ¿Sus notas no eran causadas por su inteligencia o amenazas al profesorado? ¿Se vio obligado a buscar ayuda externa para afrontar el nivel de enseñanza? ¿Acaso ese carácter austero y maduro se debía a que era un año mayor que sus compañeros de clase y había escondido del conocimiento público algún curso repetido?

Todo este revuelo llegó pronto a los oídos de Hibari, sin necesidad de tonfa alguna asfixiando cuerdas vocales, pues estaba en boca de toda la escuela. Y ya iba siendo hora de tomar medidas urgentemente, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que en ese primer encontronazo se quedó paralizado sin saber cómo reaccionar. O eso es lo que todos pensaron, salvo los dos protagonistas.

—¿No querrás provocar un alboroto delante de toda la escuela, ¿verdad, Kyouya?

—Tú espera a que nos encontremos a solas, Cavallone.

Esa situación no podía seguir así, se decía el prefecto. Pero no encontró la oportunidad de una reunión privada: el Estúpido siempre se encontraba rodeado de escandalosas mujeres acribillándole a preguntas, ansiosas por conocer más secretos y curiosidades acerca de él y de su alumno.

Como todo el mundo sabe, no hay nada mejor que un grupo de alumnos sobrehormonados para transformar unas simples frases en declaraciones de los secretos más íntimos; de Hibari en este caso.

—¿Sabías que se despierta todos los días con el suave piar de su pajarito?

—¡Qué adorable! ¡Pues yo me he enterado de que tardó más de dos meses en aprender a hacerse el nudo de la corbata por sí solo! ¿No es una monada?

Estos y más comentarios nutrían el último tema de conversación de los pasillos. La gota colmó el vaso cuando el club entero de "Amiguitos de los animales" se presentó en la puerta de la sala del Comité para decirle que había mucha más gente como él y que no debía de avergonzarse de sus gustos.

Al final de la jornada, en la cuenta de gastos de la escuela apareció una factura a nombre de la cerrajería de la esquina.

[-]

Pasaban los días y los alumnos iban perdiendo el _respeto_ hacia su jefe de disciplina. Le saludaban por la calle con una sonrisa, cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, y todo ello mientras Hibari observaba impotente que era incapaz de agredir a todos esos herbívoros debiluchos a la vez y tenía que hacer turnos extra, delegando las tareas administrativas en su asistente/lacayo Kusakabe.

Tras varias huidas rápidas del semental italiano en su descapotable rojo y visto que su maldito grupo de guardaespaldas, (me refiero a esas chiquillas, y no a los miembros de su familia) no le dejaban acercarse durante el horario escolar, no le quedó más remedio que recurrir al sistema de megafonía para citarlo a su despacho por motivos... digamos académicos.

Lo que pasó dentro de esas cuatro paredes quedará archivado en los secretos de la escuela, puesto que a los primeros alaridos de pavor y ruidos de destrozos, todo el mundo salió despavorido para no sufrir daños colaterales.

Merece la pena destacar que los últimos gritos que salieron del cuarto del comité no fueron de terror, sino jadeos y gemidos _in crescendo_. Pero debido a que no hubo, aparentemente, testigo alguno, y al día siguiente su querido profesor apareció en el aula con más vendas que piel visible, la escuela entera supo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. _Aparentemente_... ¿no?


End file.
